Such an aircraft is known per se, and normally consists of a structure which embodies rotating turbines, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,966 and 4,193,568, or of a disk-type structure which contains a centrifugal blower driven by a central shaft and which moves air from an intake slot toward a discharge slot, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,320.
The prior art disk-type aircraft have compressor blades arranged annularly and mounted radially, so that the air inlet is close to the center of the aircraft, where the air is led downwards through the relatively small inlet. Due to this technique it is hardly possible to make an economic modular design of a disk-like aircraft.